I Shouldn't Get So Hung Up On You
by thelilacfield
Summary: "Why would I want you to be Sebastian?" Blaine says, words slurring together in the wake of the deadly combination of an excess of alcohol and head-spinning lust. "I want you, Kurt, not him. You, now."


**Warnings: **infidelity, intoxication, implied Blaine/Sebastian and Kurt/Paul

* * *

I Shouldn't Get So Hung Up On You

Kurt grabs his boots and his bag from the floor, rustling around loudly in his sketches and forms, steadfastly avoiding Blaine's searching eyes as he tucks all the papers back into their respective folders, bending down to loosen the laces on his boots and slip his feet into them. Blaine's hyper-aware of every one of Kurt's movements, the long, slim fingers, the pretty, pale feet disappearing into the depths of dark grey socks and black boots, the long legs and lithe body covered by tight clothes, the sort of thing worn to parties populated solely by the young and wicked.

* * *

_A groan. Lips pressing, firm and hot and desperate. Hands grabbing for loose fabric, frustrated mumbles muffled by another's mouth at the way every garment clings to shifting muscles. Fingers curling into arms and waists and shoulders and hair._

_"I'm not Paul."_

_A beat._

_"I know. I'm not Sebastian."_

_Another beat, like the steady thump of a heart._

_"I know. You're Kurt."_

_A soft sound, a quiet plea without words._

_"You're Blaine."_

_Another kiss, slower, less desperate, lips moving perfectly together, electric sparks flying in the alcohol-rich darkness of the club._

_"Take me home, Blaine. I need you, need to be with you."_

_The tightening of fingers into muscle, a hand contracting against a bicep, a groan, tinged with shock but mostly of desperation._

_"__**Yes**__."_

* * *

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Blaine's words are quiet but sound too loud against the silence, reverberating against the walls and through their ears. Kurt stays silent, fidgeting with his collar as he loops the tie back around his neck, tying it with shaking hands. "Kurt, please, don't close up now. We need to talk about this."

"You're my best friend," Kurt says softly, slipping his hands beneath his thighs and crossing his legs, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and gnawing at the fragile flesh. "Just my friend. I'm with Paul."

"And you knew that last night when we were all drunk, but we also knew who we were kissing and who we went home with," Blaine says with a sad little smile. "Why did we do it, Kurt?"

"I don't know," Kurt whispers, voice thick with suppressed tears, a miserable echo of Blaine's words when they awoke pressed together, covered in teeth marks and lovebites, and sticky with dried sweat and come.

* * *

_"I'm still not Sebastian," Kurt breathes out, a giggle bubbling its way from his delicious lips when Blaine plucks at the tight material stretched over his thighs. "Get __**off**__, Blaine, I'll do it myself."_

_"Why would I want you to be Sebastian?" Blaine says, words slurring together in the wake of the deadly combination of an excess of alcohol and head-spinning lust. "I want __**you**__, Kurt, not him. You, now."_

_Kurt cries out when Blaine lowers his head to flick his tongue against the clear outline of a pebbled nipple through his tight, thin shirt. "God, __**Blaine**__…shit, feels __**good**__."_

_Blaine smirks in a self-assured manner up at him, lips swollen and eyes seductively dark, smouldering in the pale light cast by the moonbeams curving through the uncurtained window. "I can make you feel amazing, baby," he says softly, voice swirling through each syllable like a net through the depths, capturing Kurt and leaving him powerless to do anything but writhe at the weight of Blaine on top of him. "Just flip us over. Get us naked. Put my feet over your shoulders."_

_A full-body shudder wracks Kurt when Blaine places his lips right next to his ear, mouthing over the sensitive flesh, warm breath ghosting over his skin as he breathes, "__**Fuck me**__."_

* * *

"I never wanted this with you," Kurt says quietly, voice dull and filled with self-loathing. "I didn't want to cheat on Paul. He's an amazing man, he's so sweet and he treats me so well and I pay him back by sleeping with someone else. With the man who's supposed to be my completely platonic best friend."

"Sebastian and I are on the rocks," Blaine says suddenly, everything rushing out of him. "We've been fighting all the time, but it's no excuse. I shouldn't have done it."

Kurt's eyes are filled with tears as he slides his boots back off, turning to Blaine, sitting against the pillows at the top of the bed. A single droplet traces a glistening line down his cheek as he tackles Blaine, kissing him slowly, sobbing softly into Blaine's mouth. "Make it stop hurting," he begs, and Blaine can't help but comply, rearranging their limbs as he slowly presses Kurt into the mattress, head spinning with Sebastian but heart spinning with Kurt.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and, if you did, please let me know!


End file.
